


Kneel

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Kneel

You feel a searing pain in your knee where you just got shot. You see the highblood known as Gamzee advance towards you. You don't struggle but you feel a growing dread in you. You are scared because you don't know what the highblood will do. He breaks the bow, and your emotions show on your face. He smiles at your frightened expression. He wraps the stings of the bow around your neck and you realize what he doing a split second before he does it. He pulls the ends of the bow, tightening the string around your neck. You can feel it slightly cut your neck. You don't try to fight back. You gasp for breath. Your head slightly tilts backwards and you see Nepeta watching from the vents, a horrified expression on her face. Your last breath slips from your lips and you smile. You don't want her to see you unhappy ever again. Your beautiful moirail. Your sweet little moirail. She was supposed to be hiding. You hope she leaves to go hide. Your thoughts drift off as Gamzee drops the bow. Your body falls to the ground. Your hearing is muffled, but you can't seem to focus on why. You hear a muted hiss and a snap that sounds like a bone breaking. You don't move, feeling your strength drain. You feel numb. You hear Nepeta's screams. You hear your name and you turn your head to the side agonizingly slow. You see Gamzee bash Nepeta over and over. The last thing you hear is her screams and pleas of help. Your eyes drift shut and you feel a warm sensation all over your body. 

And then you feel no more.


End file.
